


【Batfamily】當Dami成了Damibo時

by bayholy0619



Series: 羅賓寶計劃 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Other, Still non of Bruce business
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: 羅賓寶計劃 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888063
Kudos: 5





	【Batfamily】當Dami成了Damibo時

這下真的是報應，Tim不禁想所謂的因果報應或許就是這麼一回事，當他看著眼前的Damian時。事實上他們全家都知道，Tim和Damian的感情不好，當初更是一見面就先口角繼而動武，後來關係好一點時終於令他們可以省略動武這一部分只是口角，直到現在他們見面會成了每次都向對方投出冷嘲熱諷或者無視對方，反正很少有好臉色過。但現在這一刻，他或許覺得冷嘲熱諷也比現時面對Damian卻啞口無言好，畢竟他還沒討厭Damian到一個地步連對方真的成了小寶寶時也要指指點點，那可不像Tim，完全不像。沒錯，相信大家都掌握到重點了，就是Tim今天難得能在Wayne家睡個飽，當他睡到自然醒來後看到的一個小生物在角落打滾。他起初以為會是Damian的貓或者那小鬼又不知在哪撿了動物回來，但仔細一看卻發現那並不是什麼撿回來的動物，而是動物們的主人，Damian Wayne。他回到了小寶寶的型態，他回到了大概1-2歲的情況，遠比他來到家中更年幼的時期。這個時期他應該在Talia那，誰知道這小鬼在Talia那到底遭受了什麼待遇。

眼前的是Damian嗎?Tim腦海又閃過另一個可怕的想法，這該不會又是Talia的惡作劇吧?發現一個13歲小鬼也不夠，所以這次送來一個2歲的小鬼過來，想要把Wayne家再弄得再雞犬不寧一點。但願不是這樣……不然這次他很難想像Bruce的樣子。好啦，這個時候他應該怎樣?他不會照顧孩子，應該說他快連自己也照顧不好了，他的咖啡因癮最近又嚴重了。但Wayne家其實都有個傳統，就算再有自理能力的Jason，他們還是會把一切的家事都交給一位比他們所有Robin加起來更萬能的人，他們敬愛的管家俠Alfred Pennyworth。那麼，他們敬愛的管家俠在哪?

“Alfred?你在哪?”

然而回應他的就只有空洞的風聲，他想了下昨天Bruce和Alfred好像又出差了。這次是去哪裡來著?埃及嗎?總之就是很麻煩的事，而Bruce還帶著Alfred出外了，短時間內不會回來。Tim開始想起數個月前Bruce和Alfred好像也出現過這情況，當時他變了小寶寶，聽說就和現在的Damibo年紀差不多，當時弄到Damian和Jason頭昏腦脹，完全不想再提起當時的事。他們二人不想提起就算了，就連他最愛的大哥，Dick也有點不好意思的說些有的沒的地轉移視線，卻死都不肯說出當時到底發生了什麼事。Dick這樣的情況並不多見，而正正因為他是Dick所以才顯得當時到底情況有多糟糕，而Tim已經不想再探究到底當時發生了什麼事，一點也不想。那麼現在該如何是好?他看著在地上走得不穩有點跌跌撞撞的Damibo，一臉不滿的看著眼前的Tim，這樣子和他13歲時的樣子一樣臭，根據之前的經驗，這表情讓Tim不再懷疑到底他是真沒記憶還是假沒記憶。好啦，那現在該如何是好呢?至少不能容讓自己的弟弟還在角落爬行不是嗎，好歹他也只有這個弟弟。

“好啦，希望上次Jason幫我弄的衣服還在啦，Damibo。”Tim彎下腰看著眼前的寶寶。

“不要!”但對方完全不領情。

你要忍耐，Tim，你可以的。你可是Robin中最聰明的一個，絕對不能和這個小鬼較真，絕對不行!他強行抱起Damibo，這小鬼雖然小是變小了，但他對自己的厭惡之情倒是一絲也沒減少過，這一點更讓Tim肯定對方是真正的Damian Wayne。

“你不要那麼任性，靠你那比平常還短小的手腳要爬到起居室到底要花多少時間你知道嗎?”

“討……厭!放開……我!”

至少他能說話，雖然還有點奶音，但還是能說話，比當時的自己再年長一點點吧?光是一段往起居室的路他就被Damibo推開臉5次，踢了脖子4次，被吐口水什麼等孩子氣的動作15次。要忍耐阿，Tim Drake，你可以的。把Damibo放在起居室的沙發上，Tim馬上拿來自己的電腦聯絡他們的萬能管家俠。

“所以這次到Damian嗎?”Bruce皺眉在旁邊提出疑問。

“嗯，根據之前Dick他們提到的情況。Damian應該比我變的時間再年長一點點，至少能說話也能走點路雖然走不穩，你不會想知道他還能作多少事。”

Bruce看了下Tim臉上的一點點紅印，他完全不想問到底是怎麼回事，他大概預計到了。他雖然很想親自照顧還年幼的Damian，但就算是這樣現在的他仍然抽身不下，他只好認真的向Tim解釋到底是怎麼回事。當然Tim聽到的重點只有，Alfred短時間內也回不來了，所以你再努力一下如何?這是你的兒子，不是我的!為什麼這個老爸會敢把自己年幼的兒子交給一個與他最不和，關係最糟糕，隨時會有機會殺了他兒子的養子來照顧?說真的這老爸也是心大。

“上次Damian少爺不是把你照顧得挺不錯嗎?這次也請你努力一下，Tim少爺。”

如果你所說的不錯是指沒少了條胳臂什麼的話，那我還是能作到的，Alfred。不管如何，他現在完全不想自己一個面對這小惡魔，他要找人陪葬!

Jason睡得正香，真的，他好久沒在哥譚睡得那麼好了。但當他聽到手機震動的聲音時，他可以預想到接下來的事了，必然是麻煩事。不要接阿，Jason Todd，因為知這支電話號碼的人並不多，會致電給他的人也不多。幹，他只有接起來這個選擇不是嗎?不管是Dick的Little Wing，Tim的大紅還是Roy的Jaybird也好，他全都認了。大概一輩子也甩不開他們了，Jason突然覺得自己有點可悲，這是什麼性格?他只能期望這次接到的電話不是跟他說誰誰誰又死了，誰誰誰又腦袋中槍了這樣。

“大紅，事情麻煩了。”

“別告訴我的預感中了，這次是怎麼了?”Dick腦袋又中槍了?他不想再去布魯德海文找那個不知道自己是誰的人一直喝酒就是為了尋找那人以往的影子。

“總之你快回來Wayne莊園!”

下一刻他掛斷了，那個致電來的傢伙竟然先掛斷電話?這個可不單純，他也只能回去看看到底是怎麼回事了是不是?畢竟剛剛Tim的聲音看下去也挺緊急是不是?他只能回去蝙蝠洞一遍了，反正聽說老蝙蝠不在家。

會這樣想的自己真的蠢透了，Jason想打死15分鐘前的自己，你覺得Wally能不能帶他回15分鐘前?看著眼前或許用與自己一樣的眼神看著自己的Damibo來說，或許Jason直接打死自己會比較舒暢。可惡的Tim Drake，他就不應該不問清楚情況就回來的，看他一臉奸計得逞的樣子，完全就是想把Damibo甩給自己，他就美如其名的去找解決方法。為什麼這個畫面那麼熟悉?上次Timbo事件Damian都好像是這樣把Timbo甩給自己?現在是怎樣?Wayne家的保姆不是他，而是Dick Grayson才對，何況這個是Damian Wayne!就算是老蝙蝠也知道他最喜歡Dick Grayson了，為什麼不是Dick?

“Dick已經在路上的了。他可不像你，他聽到Damian出事了可是馬上趕來的，只是他人在布魯德海文，你懂的。”

“那是因為他是全家唯一一個覺得這惡魔崽仍是他的小天使的人。相信我，就算老蝙蝠聽到他的兒子有小天使這個稱呼也會皺眉頭。”

Tim聳肩，對此並不表示抗議。但就算是這樣，在Dick來到之前，Damibo的照顧還是落到他們頭上的，所以他也只能看著這個只用被單包裹著的Damibo。不知是有意還是無意，他總覺得Damibo有點無視他的意思，不過總比一開始他回到家時見到那帶著鄙視眼神看著Tim的小鬼好。有了之前Timbo的經驗，他大概知道這班小鬼的麻煩點都不外乎那些，吃喝玩撒，也沒什麼大不了。

“靠，我要叫老頭子買一堆嬰兒服，誰知道你們哪天又會變成這鳥樣?”

“好主意，但現在你還是要弄衣服給他的。”

“好啦，惡魔崽。只有綠色和黃色選，你選啦。”

Damibo看著Jason，一臉不想理他，但他知道自己需要衣服。他看了眼，應該說這是Jason來到家後Damibo第一次的正眼看他，這一點讓Jason真的想把這孩子甩出窗外。

“綠色。”

Jason又開始用那台衣車，這次他直接從蝙蝠洞搬上來，白天的時候他討厭一直待在不見天日的地方。他弄了一件綠色的小暴龍裝給Damibo，他只期望不會又要加個Robin的標誌下去。這方面Damibo倒是比Timbo好應付，他只皺了下眉看著暴龍裝，但還是牽強地穿下去了。

“哦，他比你好服侍多了。”

“閉嘴。說不定他在Talia那裡時根本連暴龍裝也沒有，誰知道?”

Tim好歹也算是個少爺，不管是生父還是養父也好，他的眼光總會比普通人高那麼一點點。所以他絕對不會承認是自己多事，絕對不是他問題。他看著Damibo的身體檢查報告，不管哪方面來看也沒有問題，就一個健康孩子的身體報告，甚至可以聯想未來的他能與他父親一樣強壯。

“嗯……”Damibo皺眉的向下看。

“怎麼了?先說好，我不會幫你換尿布的。”

“別這樣，他好歹之前也有幫你調奶的。或許是餓了，上次喝完的嬰兒奶粉應該還有剩?”

Tim皺眉的看了眼Jason，彷彿他說了什麼世上最可怕的話一樣，這小鬼幫他調奶?好歹也調了一半的，Jason在心中補上。大部分Timbo喝的奶都是Damian被要求去煮熱水，剩下那些動作全由Dick和自己負責的，但他也沒算是說謊……對吧?幫Dick煮了個水，也算是幫忙是不是?他沒有說謊，他在說真話的。

“所以你餓了嗎?”Tim最後放棄再盯著那些一切正常的文件，低頭問他。

Damibo看了眼他，在Tim面前完全不肯示弱似的轉過頭去。好樣阿，Damian Wayne!你真的完全不給你哥一點點面子嗎?Jason表示這畫面太有趣了，他很努力忍耐，真的相信他。別以為我看不到你在忍笑，Jason Todd!等你成了那嬰兒後我一定要你餓整天，我絕對不會找Dick他們來照顧你，想都別想!

“你要說我才知道阿，想要的東西要自己說這是家規。”

“嗯……餓了。”

“好孩子。”

Tim拍拍Damibo的頭，雖然被對方馬上拍開了，但他還是超爽的。當Damibo變回Damian後，他一定要告訴他這件事，太有趣了，他已經等不及想看Damian知道這件事後那個難以接受的反應。他有求於Tim，而Tim也因此而拍拍頭充作獎勵，這種感覺太棒了，把之前的仇全都報了的一刻整個人都身心舒暢，他開始不介意再來幾次Damibo事件了。他完美的調了嬰兒奶粉沖調的奶，溫度剛好。如果Jason有看到的話，他會說這是他多年來見過笑得最開心的Tim笑容，但熟悉他的人都知道，Tim每次這個笑容時都是他惡作劇的時候，而自己並沒少吃過苦頭。Tim以史上最親切的笑容拿著奶瓶往Damibo方走去，Damibo一臉壞事要來了的樣子，而那壞事名叫Tim要餵他喝奶。

“不……要!”

“Dami你乖，讓哥哥來餵你阿!”

“不……要!!”

溫柔的聲線，溫柔到Jason雞皮疙瘩有沒有。他看著Damibo一臉求救的樣子看向Jason，而他也沒有方法，因為要阻止Tim惡作劇的也只有Dick才會想嘗試。最後Tim一臉奸計成功的強抱著Damibo餵奶，還要讓Jason拿他的手機拍個夠，奸計得逞了!Jason邊沒心沒肺的笑著幫他們拍照，這幾張圖絕對可以榮登最近Wayne最值一看的照片之一。Tim心情大好，相反Damibo則一臉灰心失意的坐在一旁，彷彿作了什麼一生最侮辱的事，這或許也沒有錯就是?

“我回來啦，小D呢?”Dick這次什麼也沒帶，反正之前照顧Tim的東西還在。

“你在說在角落那玩意嗎?”

“哎呀，小D，我是你的大哥阿，你認得嗎?Dick哥哥阿!”

“Dick……”

“沒錯，小D，Damibo!”

Dick嘗試抱起Damibo，用自己的臉擦著Damibo的臉蛋，Damibo有點抗拒，但看著Dick那個笑容還是拒絕不了，最後只好更灰心的躺在Dick的懷裡。為什麼他覺得Damibo有點沒精打采的?

“你們是不是欺負他了?”

“沒有。”二人異口同聲，他們才沒有欺負他。

Tim開始書寫著什麼給Dick，他已經玩飽了，既然平常最會照顧人的Dick都回來了，那他就可以功成身退了是不是?他寫下了今晚的晚飯材料，不要懷疑他們的手藝，雖然看不出來但Dick和Jason還是會作飯的人。以他的才能定出這幾天的菜單，接下來就是等吃的節奏。而他總是知道哥哥們的性格，Dick絕對很願意帶著Damibo出外採購。

“Dick，這是Alfred要買的東西還有這幾天的晚飯材料，拜託你了。”然後最好短時間內不要回來。

“好阿，我會去買的。Jason，來陪我!”

“我才不去呢，DickieBird!”

“我們還可以帶Damibo去公園玩一下，認識一下新朋友。”看，他大哥永遠都不會令人失望的。

無視Jason的大叫和抗議，Tim輕輕揮動手帕，目送他們離去。Jason一臉不爽的開著Bruce其中一台車往公園去，沒法子，Dick真的覺得是時候讓Damibo認識一批他之後也不會關心的跨代朋友。沒什麼，也就隔個十多歲而已，未來說不定他真的好這口，選了個比自己小十多歲的女孩作女朋友也不奇怪的是不是?Damibo只有Dick抱著時才安分，Jason一點也不想嘗試抱他，一來他和那小崽子並沒有那麼感情融洽，其次他一向都知道Damibo除了他父親外最喜歡的就是Dick，既然如此他就直接當司機不當奶爸了。看著Dick一臉慈母似的帶著Damibo，天阿，Jason彷彿看到Alfred一臉恩惠的樣子，他一向都很期望看到他們4兄弟和諧共處的一日，就像現在Dick和Damibo那樣。

哥譚公園，今天並非假日，沒有那些孩子的媽待在公園。很好，至少他不用花時間解釋或被誤解Damibo是他的兒子之類。雖然Dick總是在這方面很突出，他總能把事情解釋清楚，就算面對那些八卦的主婦們，他可是女性殺手的Dick Grayson。他們就這樣放Damibo在一旁玩，他們帶了玩具給Damibo，但對於這些可能對本人來說也有點幼稚的玩具，Damibo只露出一臉不肖的眼神。Jason躺在一邊，阻止很快就玩厭了玩具刀的Damibo扯自己的頭髮，但並沒有生氣。Dick知道Jason脾氣其實很好，對著孩子更是這樣。或許這是補償一點童年的遺憾也說不定，就像平時不苟言笑的Batman，對孩子總是露出意外的一面，耐性、慈愛、關心，一切都是想補足過去自己缺失的……他們都缺失的一切。他們三兄弟和諧的畫面，不太常見了。就算現在的Damian並不正常，Jason都會有種懷念感，想要回去一切都安好的日子，待在Bruce身邊的日子，真的棒透了。但如果是這樣，他就等於放棄了與法外者的日子，這樣好嗎?一點也不好，所以他選擇了接受，他依舊討厭自己的過去，他的過去仍是一團糟，但就算如此他還是撐下來了不是嗎?現在的他偶然有這種荒謬的日子，不符合Red Hood形象的日子，沒差，他喜歡。

“Damibo，我們是時候走了阿!”Dick嘗試抱起Damibo卻得到意外的掙扎。

“貓咪!”

Dick往Damibo方向看去，哦是有一隻中型的貓咪，看下去很乾淨應該是家貓出來散步呢。他們都知道Damian其實非常喜歡動物，光家裡的寵物已經好幾款，Damian也沒多少掩飾這一點。所以Damibo會喜歡也不是什麼特別的事，他們都很清楚。Jason露出不同意的眼神，Damian明白不是所有動物都可以帶回家，但Damibo根本不懂。你現在放下他就出事的了，Dick!他一定會不願意走，到時他肯定會鬧情緒。但Damibo真的很想和貓咪玩，我很難拒絕他!想著這以眼神向Jason求救，Jason再次搖頭，但Dick看著Damibo還是很想玩，他該如何作!Jason最後放棄，有什麼事都是你自己找來的，抱的又不是我。

“好啦，只能玩一會阿。”

這個一會最後玩了2個小時，Dick看著店都快要關門了，Damibo還是很樂此不疲。但他們再不走就會買不到的東西，所以惡魔永遠都是大人是不是?Dick只好一下子抱走Damibo，無視他的掙扎，你可以的，Dick，無視他的眼神和淚光。Damibo一直鬧脾氣，他不明白為什麼他和貓咪玩得正興高采烈，但Dick為什麼要抱走他，他還沒玩夠!Damibo一直吵著要繼續跟貓咪玩，並嘗試推開那個討厭的Dick。他很清楚旁邊的那個Jason已經一臉嫌棄的想遠離他們，但他還是跟在身邊。Dick很努力嘗試拍拍Damibo安撫他，但Damibo明顯不太領情，依舊喊著要貓咪。

“貓咪!”

“Dami別這樣，乖寶寶阿!”

“就跟你說不要讓他碰那隻貓，現在他就不會閉嘴了。”

“天阿，他的淚光令我感到很內疚。”

“好啦好啦，別說我出來只是當搬運工!他要貓阿，那就給他貓!”

這或許是Damian一生中最屈辱的一天，而這個屈辱的定義總是一直在刷新，Jason肯定是故意的，但的確令Damibo還真的閉嘴了。Jason已經受不了了，他沒心沒肺的大笑著。這超市前有一台Hello Kitty電動玩具車，而Jason就一下子把他塞到那電動車上，投入硬幣!電動車開始搖動，並發出詭異的電子音樂，聽下去雖然很快樂似的，但看著Damibo的樣子你就知道對方多不願意。這的確是貓沒錯，但完全不是他想要的，而且看下去肯定很蠢。但他要是再吵下去，看似只會引來更多人的笑容觀看，而Damibo受不了那樣把他當蠢才的笑容。因此這刻你會看到一個左右為難，很想離開這車但又不能離開的孩子坐在那玩具車裡，然後旁邊站著2個黑髮男子。一個看下去不知是裝不懂還是真的不懂，還要很欣慰似的看著Damibo，彷彿孩子真的很愛這個爛主意一樣。而另一個較高的黑髮男子呢?笑得更沒心沒肺，他完全表露出這主意到底有多爛之餘，他也完全把Damibo這複雜的表情和想表達的話全都領會到，只是他就是不想作出任何解救他的行動而已。

“哦，天阿，Jason!他終於沒有鬧脾氣了。”

“哈哈哈哈……對……哈哈……對阿。還有你看到他的表情嗎?太……絕了，我一定……哈……要拍下來給老頭子看。不行了，我的胃笑到有……有點抽筋……哈哈哈哈!”Jason短時間內應該也沒能恢復過來。

Damibo就這樣渡過了他人生有意識以來最痛苦的5分鐘，至少他覺得是這樣沒錯。事後Damibo由下車到回家都乖巧到不行，甚至連Tim再次捉弄他也沒再反抗，整個人陷入極大的陰影之中。而變回來的Damian對於那沒嘴貓有莫名奇妙的厭惡也是後話。

End


End file.
